The Truth Comes Out
by TwistedKeysandSnare
Summary: A missing one shot from 2 x 18 (Now Hear This) about Callie FINALLY telling her moms about Tasha's kidnapping on Christmas Eve. Hope you enjoy!


The Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: This missing scene happens a little after/during episode 2 x 18, (Now Hear This) where the Moms find out about Callie and Brandon helping Daphne on Christmas Eve.

Following her emotional breakdown where she admitted to making a mistake that still remained a mystery, Callie was gathered into her mother's arms and ushered to the police car with one destination: home. The ride was quiet, the only sounds being the quiet purrs of surrounding vehicles and the soft, rhythmic vibrations of the bass speaker. Callie was beyond nervous, and her constant fidgeting confirmed this fact to Stef, who at several points during the trip, had to reach over to the passenger seat and steady Callie's rapidly bouncing leg. Stef hoped that her reassuring words concerning their love and commitment to Callie would calm her for the conversation they were to have, but she also worried about what her daughter had done to cause this degree of guilt and fear.

Sooner than either of the pair would have liked, the cop car approached the familiar sight of home. Stef let out a quiet sigh, and looked over to her daughter, who remained stoic, although the fear and emotion was becoming visible in her eyes. A small tear cascaded down the left side of Callie's face, and Stef's features softened.

"Hey, you remember what I said," She started, tilting Callie's chin up until their eyes locked. "Whatever it is, we will figure it out together. That's what family does, OK?"

Callie silently nodded, looking at the slightly muddied carpet beneath her feet. Stef leaned over, wiping the tear gently with her thumb. Callie looked up, just for a moment, as the shell of a smile crept over her features.

"Let's go see Mama." Stef spoke again before exiting the car and moving to the other side to open Callie's door. She helped her out of the car, almost having to push her from the sidewalk to the front steps.

Callie gazed up at the house. In this moment, it did not seem as welcoming and comforting as it had in the past. Its gables glared down at her as she stepped to the front porch, watching Stef unlock the door with the key she retrieved from her front pocket.

The pair crossed the threshold, and a voice called from a distant room. "Callie? Is that you, honey? How was the center?" The voice grew nearer as its speaker entered the front room.

"Stef? What are you doing home so early?"

"We need to talk for a minute. Miss Callie has to tell us something." Stef replied, not exactly answering her wife's question.

"Um, okay…" Lena started, still not noting the severity of the situation. She placed the cloth in her hand on the nearby banister and took a step closer to Callie.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Why don't we sit in the living room?" Stef suggested, taking Callie's hand and leading her to the couch before letting her sink down into the cushions.

Stef took her hair out of her bun before sitting across from Callie on one of the armchairs, motioning for Lena to do the same. Lena's face grew with worry as she looked to Callie.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Um… I have something to tell you guys… I did something… pretty bad… I guess…"

She took a pause, strongly wishing she could stop there and forget about the whole thing. The look on Stef's face completely contradicted her wishes, as she said, "Continue, please."

Callie gulped before finding her words.

"On Christmas Eve… After dinner… Um, Daphne called me. She said, she was in a bad situation, and well, I knew I had to help her…" She took another pause. "So, I asked Brandon to drive me to the burger stand… that's where she said she was. We got there and she was holding her daughter, you know, the one in foster care. She said that she… um… took her from the park that afternoon, and then realized how badly she messed up… and needed help getting her back to her foster home.

"Callie? You didn't...?" Stef's question trailed off as Callie gained her confidence to speak again.

"So we got in the car, and drove to Tasha's foster home, and Daphne told us to drive away… or just around the corner… so she could sneak up to the door and let Tasha knock…"

"So then what? Did you get caught? Did someone see you? What happened?" Stef's questions sporaticly spewed from her mind as she stared at Callie's wide eyes.

"Stef…" Lena touched a hand to Stef's wrist, calming her.

"Keep going, Callie." Lena said, turning back to her.

"Anyway, they didn't see us, and Daphne found the car like 5 minutes later… and we dropped her off at her apartment."

"Okay…" Lena stated apprehensively.

"So the problem is, a few weeks later, a couple of detectives showed up to my work, asking about the kidnapping…"

"How did they connect it back to you?" Stef abruptly questioned.

"Well, for Christmas, I gave Daphne a little wind-up toy… and she gave it to Tasha… and when the cops found where it was purchased, the… um… cashier remembered selling it to me…"

"Well did they think you did it?" Stef asked again.

"No, I mean they just thought I knew what happened."

"But you did help." Stef coldly stated.

Callie looked disappointedly at her knees. She then continued the story. "I felt so guilty about the situation, and I didn't think I could call you… you'd be too ashamed… so I called Robert. He came with his lawyer, and got them to go away. He told me not to tell you… and I knew you'd be so mad… So I said I wanted to live with him. I couldn't even look you guys in the eye, I just felt so bad…" Callie choked on a sob.

When Stef readied herself to speak, Callie sunk a little further into the couch, expecting a harsh lecture. Instead, Stef began, "You don't want to live with Robert?"

Callie shook her head. "I love you guys. That's never gonna change." Callie's moms smiled.

"Well then, my love, we will do anything and everything to make sure you stay under our roof and become our daughter forever." Stef wiped a tear of joy from her cheek, as the mothers and their daughter sat in blissful silence. Although soon the room's demeanor changed when Stef spoke.

"But you need to understand something, my friend." Her strict speech ripped Callie from her previous serenity. "This will never happen again. Robert was so wrong for his actions. We are your legal guardians, and should have been consulted on all actions regarding you." Stef paused, searching for the right words to express her true feelings. "You don't have to do anything out of obligation for Robert if that is not what you truly want. Please remember that. If you don't ever want to see him again, then I will make that happen to the best of my ability."

"I want to have a relationship with him, I think." Callie said, hoping no to hurt Stef and Lena's feelings. "But you're my moms. I really just want you to be my moms." Callie restated her sentence, trying to solidify the statement.

"Oh, my baby…"

Callie soon found herself caught in a strong embrace. With Stef on one side and Lena on the other, Callie felt as safe and protected as she ever had. She soaked up the radiating love from their closeness, and although the truth had come out, it had given her the perfect feeling.


End file.
